1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for mounting a component.
2. Description of Related Art
Active-type liquid crystal display elements and organic electroluminescence display elements are formed on glass substrates. Each of pixels that are arranged in a matrix on the substrate is controlled by a transistor placed in the vicinity of the pixel. With a current technology, however, crystalline semiconductor thin-film transistors cannot be formed on a glass substrate. Therefore, thin film transistors formed using amorphous silicon or polysilicon thin films are used for the control of pixels. Such thin film transistors have the advantage that they can be fabricated on a large-area substrate at low cost. The thin film transistors, however, have the disadvantage that their lower mobility than crystalline silicon prevents them from operating at high speed. To overcome this disadvantage, a large number of transistors are fabricated on a silicon wafer beforehand and then cut into individual pieces to be mounted on a substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,730,610, which corresponds to Japanese Patent No. 4149507, discloses a method of disposing the components 40 on the substrate 10. As shown in FIG. 8A, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,730,610, a substrate 100 comprising a plurality of hydrophilic regions 11 and a water-repellant region 12 which surrounds the respective hydrophilic regions 11 is prepared. Next, as shown in FIG. 8B, a component-dispersing liquid 60 stored in a vessel 70 is prepared.
Particularly, components 40 to be mounted on the substrate are dispersed in a solvent 300 which is substantially insoluble in water, thereby preparing the component-dispersing liquid 60. One of the surfaces of the component 40 is hydrophilic, and the other surfaces of the component 40 are water-repellent.
Next, as shown in FIG. 8C, water 20 is disposed in the plurality of hydrophilic regions 11 with a first squeegee 51.
Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 8D, the component-dispersing liquid 60 is applied with a second squeegee 52 to bring the component-dispersing liquid 60 into contact with the water 21 disposed in the hydrophilic regions 11. In FIG. 8D, Referential number 61 indicates the component-containing liquid mounted on the hydrophilic regions 11. During this process, the components 40 move into the water 21 disposed in the hydrophilic regions 11. The hydrophilic surface of the component 40 comes in contact with the water 21. Then, the water 21 and the solvent contained in the component-dispersing liquid 60 are removed so that the components 40 are disposed onto the substrate 10.